


Un Sentimiento Confuso

by Tanuki_Bara



Category: Ratchet & Clank, Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Bara/pseuds/Tanuki_Bara
Summary: Días libres, nada como invitar a los amigos para reencontrarse despues de tanto tiempo. Sly nunca pensó que esa visita cambiaría por completo su vida, mucho menos esperaban eso sus demás amigos y visitantes.💙Sly Cooper x Ratchet🧡
Relationships: Sly Cooper/Ratchet
Kudos: 2





	Un Sentimiento Confuso

Eran al rededor de las 4:00am cuando en las calles de París se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas que dirigía la inspectora carmelita Montoya Fox debido al reciente robo de un museo, la inspectora se encontraba corriendo por los tejados persiguiendo a cierto mapache mientras disparaba su tan característica pistola eléctrica 

"Alto ahí cooper!" grita enfurecida, sly se detuvo por un momento y volteo a mirarla sonriendo coqueto "Oh carmelita, tan agresiva como siempre, tal vez puedas relajarte en una cena conmigo" ella solo frunció más el ceño y respondió "suena romántico, pero solo si es contigo detrás de las rejas" 

"Suena tentador pero paso, estoy muy ocupado ¿te parece la próxima semana?" Bromea apuntó de irse cuando un disparo dio cerca de sus pies, nuevamente volteo a ver a la inspectora Fox "no tan rápido conejito, esto no es un juego, devuelve el collar y entregate"

"entiende que nosotros solo hacemos lo que es mejor para el mundo, no puedo entregártelo" una vez dicho esto sly salto del tejado aterrizando sobre el techo de la furgoneta mandándole un beso de despedida a carmelita en lo que murray arrancaba y se iban a la guarida

Carmelita observó con enojo como desaparecía por la distancia la furgoneta de la banda de cooper pensando en lo último que dijo sly, hasta cierto punto ella sabía que era cierto ya que la han ayudado en varias ocasiones, pero para ella eso no importaba, el solo era un simple ladrón "no me rendiré hasta atraparte sly, aunque sea lo último que haga"

En la guarida cooper se encontraba Penelope sentada tomando una taza de té esperando a que llegaran sus compañeros, al escuchar el sonido de la furgoneta acercándose rápidamente se levantó de su asiento dejando su taza en la mesa y salio a recibir a sus amigos

"excelente trabajo chicos, como siempre" sly fue el primero en abordarla entregándole el collar que habían robado "todo es gracias al trabajo en equipo, todo tuyo"

Bentley fue el siguiente en acercarse a la rubia "se que es un proceso largo, pero cuanto tiempo crees que tardarás en estudiarlo?" Penelope permanecio en silencio por unos segundos pensando en la pregunta "no estoy segura, pero al menos 2 semanas" después de todo no era nada fácil "no te sientas presionada, es mejor tarde que mal informado" Penelope rio suavemente "no creo que así sea el refrán" bentley Sonrió "pero entendiste, es lo importante" la tortuga entró a la guarida detrás de la ratón y atrás de ellos iba murray "necesitaré nuevas llantas para la furgoneta, empiezan a gastarse" "quizás dimitri pueda ayudarte a conseguir unas de buena marca" Penelope le responde revisando la hora, posiblemente no tarde en llegar dimitri se su club

Sly estaba limpiando su báculo familiar cuando bentley entró a la habitación y vio un comunicador que se encontraba sobre su mesa de trabajo "anoche hable con Clank, parece que acaban de terminar una misión importante" el mapache volteo interesado en lo que decía su amigo y Sonrió "se me hacía raro que no recibieramos noticias de ellos en tantos días, es bueno saber que están bien" bentley asintió de acuerdo "si de hecho siempre me eh preguntado cómo son sus misiones, su tecnología es muy avanzada comparada con la de aquí" 

Al oír la última respuesta de Bentley, sly tuvo una idea "y si los invitamos a venir? Si acaban de terminar una misión deben de tener libre por ahora" bentley se acomodo sus gafas pensando en la propuesta de su amigo "es una excelente idea, pero primero habría que preguntarles a los demás si están de acuerdo, ya que no los conocen realmente" 

Se fueron a dormir un rato y horas después hablaron con todos los del equipo, bueno casi todos, dimitri nunca llegó, así que al estar de acuerdo no tardaron en marcarles por el comunicador a sus amigos 

~Planeta Veldin~

Mientras tanto, se encontraban dos de los héroes más conocidos del universo, bueno al menos de varias galaxias, el capitán copernico Qwark estaba dando un largo discurso a los ciudadanos, todos parecían emocionados a excepción de un lombax y un robot que conocían perfectamente al capitán 

"y así fue como gracias a mi Ratchet y Clank pudieron salvar a la pequeña Lulú" los ciudadanos aplaudían conmovidos por la historia que el capitán contaba con muchos detalles y ademanes aunque el par de héroes sabían que todo era mentira y el capitán había modificado la historia como siempre quedando el como el super héroe; una vez que Qwark terminó el presidente Phyronix tomó el micrófono "capitán Qwark, en nombre de todos los ciudadanos le agradezco que nos compartiera su versión de la historia, parab finalizar en agradecimiento a Ratchet y a Clank les otorgamos el reconocimiento y agradecimiento de todo veldin por ser nuestro héroes"  
Nuevamente aplausos por doquier, felicitaciones y demás, un día agotador ya que al regresar de su misión solo querían llegar a casa y descansar, sin embargo tuvieron que asistir a la bienvenida que les preparo el presidente phyronix

Cuando todo terminó y pudieron volver a su casa Ratchet se tiro en el sofá suspirando agotado "uff, que día, sin olvidar que tuvimos que estar 2 horas de más escuchando la historia falsa de Qwark" lo último lo comentó con disgusto, Clank estuvo de acuerdo "ni que lo digas, apenas llego cuando íbamos a terminar de salvar a la niña" esta vez Ratchet Sonrió y respondió entre risas "muy cierto, me preguntó si estuvo escondido todo el tiempo o si fue casualidad que llegara en ese momento"

Ambos amigos se encontraban conversando relajandose por todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera, Lulú era una pequeña robot que al tener una información muy importante guardada en su tarjeta madre había sido raptada, la pobre niña ni siquiera sabía que ella guardaba esa información pero por suerte pudieron salvarla, en la pantalla de la sala principal entró una llamada, la cual contestaron sin dudarlo

"Tal! Como va todo?" saluda Ratchet a su querida amiga, ella sonrio igual de alegre que el lombax "Ratchet, Clank, felicidades por su misión, me alegra mucho que están sanos y salvos" Cronk se puso a lado de talwyn al ver la llamada y se unió sin invitación "ey, hola, así que el capitán Qwark los ayudó mucho, eh?" Ratchet Volteo los ojos divertido y respondió en tono sarcástico "oh si, no se que hubiéramos hecho sin el" "Terminar antes quizás?" Talwyn bromeó y todos rieron, ahora zephyr fue el que se unió también "con que todos estan conviviendo sin mi" talwyn dio unas palmadas en la espalda de zephyr "no es así, te estábamos esperando" Clank reía por la escena de sus amigos cuando noto que el comunicador que utilizaba para hablar con bentley y sly estaba parpadeando indicando que estaba recibiendo una llamada "no quisiera interrumpir pero parece que tenemos otra llamada" 

Talwyn sonrió y negó con la cabeza "no te preocupes Clank, fue un gusto poder conversar con ustedes" Ratchet continuó "gracias por entender Tal, luego te llamo, también nos dio gusto hablar con ustedes" una vez dicho esto cortaron la llamada "que otra llamada?" pregunta Ratchet confundido y en eso Clank le muestra el comunicador y contesta "hola?" aparecen en la imagen Bentley y sly "hola, pensábamos que no estaban" saluda sly 

"oh si, perdón por tardar en responder, hablábamos con unos amigos" responde Clank "que tal va todo por allá?" Bentley se acomoda las gafas y con una sonrisa les responde tranquilamente "todo normal, de hecho tenemos unos días libres por suerte ¿como están ustedes? Que tal su misión?" el lombax hizo una expresión confundido ¿como sabían que acaban de llegar de una misión? Mirá a Clank y el robot se ríe apenado antes de hablar "anoche hable unos minutos con Bentley, cuando veníamos en camino"

"ooh ya veo, ahora tiene sentido jeje. Estuvo excelente, pensé que tardaríamos menos pero al parecer habían más guardias de los que esperábamos" sonrie feliz de poder hablar con sus amigos del planeta tierra, nunca pensó que podrían ser muy agradables el mapache y la tortuga. Sly se rio un poco por el aspecto del lombax "genial, imagino que acaban de llegar ¿no? Porque lucen muy...bueno mejor dicho ratchet, estas algo despeinado y un poco sucio..ay!" el mapache es interrumpido por Bentley, quien le dio un codazo por burlarse del aspecto de sus amigos, aunque Clank también comenzó a reírse" tienen toda la razon" Ratchet hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos suspirando como si estuviera enojado por que se rieran de él "estaría más presentable si el capitán Qwark no hubiera alargado tanto su discurso"

"Descuida ratchet, de todas formas todos terminamos en mal estado después de los trabajos o misiones. Bueno para dejarlos descansar queríamos saber si ¿estarán libres en estos días? Por que nos gustaría invitarlos a pasar unos días aquí en París, en la tierra" la tortuga pregunta cordialmente esperando que sus amigos aceptaran, aunque si no podían entenderían perfectamente. "En serio? Sería asombroso, revisaré la agenda" comenta ratchet entusiasmado ya que realmente le gustaría poder visitar ese sector del universo, nunca habían llegado a viajar cerca de ahí, debido a que les quedaba muy lejos, mucho más lejos que todos los sectores y galaxias que habían visitado, por lo mismo es que para los de la tierra sería muy extraño ver a un lombax y un robot como Clank ahí

Mientras ratchet fue a revisar su agenda en una llamada con Talwyn y después otra llamada con el presidente Phyronix, más aparte revisando que Afelion no tuviera registrada ninguna llamada de ayuda o algo parecido; Clank continuaba conversando con los miembros del clan cooper. "en caso de que puedan venir, se quedarían hospedados con nosotros en nuestra guarida, es lo suficientemente grande y nuestros compañeros están de acuerdo en recibirlos aquí" Bentley explica mientras sly rogaba en sus pensamientos que pudieran venir, le gustaba conversar con ellos y sería más cómodo para los 4 hacerlo en persona

"Parece que tenemos libre" se acerca ratchet a Clank mirando el comunicador intentando simular un poco la emoción y felicidad que sentía "entonces supongo que eso es un si a su invitación" Clank confirma una vez que ratchet se sienta a su lado. "magnífico, podrían venir mañana? No se que tan lejos se encuentran" sly pregunta reconociendo qué realmente no sabía cómo funcionaba todo en el espacio o donde sea que estuvieran. Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo en qué partirán a primera hora de la mañana y llegar a media noche según los cálculos de Afelion, se despidieron y cortaron la llamada

~Guarida Cooper~

Al día siguiente, sly se encontraba dormido o la menos así era hasta que lo despertaron unos gritos que provenían de la sala, el mapache miró el reloj con sueño notando que eran las 9:30am, aun tenía sueño pero recordó que ese día llegarían sus invitados, no le importaba que faltarán muchas horas para que fuera media noche 

Así que se levantó dirigiéndose a tomar una ducha y vestirse, de todas formas no era algo nuevo o fuera de lo común que se despertará temprano puesto a que debido al negocio familiar acostumbraban a dormir pocas horas, estaba muy feliz y agradecido con sus amigos de que lo apoyarán tanto y se esforzaran mucho para ayudar al mapache. Una vez listo se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café y pan tostado para desayunar encontrándose con Dimitri quien discutía con Penelope, al parecer la rubia había organizado unas cosas que habían tiradas en el suelo el día anterior y eso molesto a la enorme lagartija 

"No puedes culparme, porque lo dejarías tirado si eran tan importantes?!" Penelope estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido ¿cuanto tiempo llevarán peleando? "eso no te incumbe, podrias haber preguntado antes" el mapache sonreía divertido, Dimitri siempre era desconsiderado y egoísta cuando se trataba de sus cosas apesar de que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que sentían los demás cuando es el quien descuida los objetos de los demás y Penelope era la única que se atrevía a enfrentarlo diciéndole lo desconsiderado que es, después de todo a pesar de ser una chica dulce e inteligente, también era una chica ruda y valiente "calmense, porque tanto alboroto a esta hora?" Bentley preguntaba mientras entraba a la cocina con el mapache, Penelope fue quien respondió primero "es culpa de Dimitri, deja papeles regados por todo el suelo por más de un día y se molesta porque los eh tirado, quien deja algo importante así en el suelo!!" 

"no tienes la capacidad para entenderlo nena" responde dimitir mientras se dirige a lo que podría llamarse su habitación, en realidad era el cuarto más pequeño de la guarida ya que no acostumbraba pasar mucho tiempo en la guarida si no en su club nocturno "a donde vas?" pregunta sly mientras servía café en dos tazas más dándole una a Bentley y otra a Penelope, el lagarto sólo grito desde el pasillo "por mi equipo de buceo aguafiestas" 

"ashh, realmente me vuelve loca, gracias por el café sly, lo necesitaba" agradece sonriente y amable para después dar el primer sorbo suspirando más relajada "ignoralo, sabes que nunca aprende y es muy terco" Bentley le comenta a la chica ratón mientras hace una seña a sly agradeciéndole el café. "ya se, ya se, es solo que aveces es difícil ignorarlo. Pero bueno, cuéntenme ¿sus amigos si podrán venir?" el mapache no tardó en sonreír y asentir con la cabeza "si, calculan llegar a media noche" "Uy, tan tarde ¿porqué?" la tortuga había olvidado mencionar el detalle de que no son del mismo planeta y se sentía algo torpe por haber olvidado ese detalle "oh cierto, había olvidado decirles que no son de este planeta y pues el viaje les tomara mucho tiempo" "ya veo, que extraño.. no sabia que conocían a gente del espacio, pero espero que se sientan cómodos aquí y que no piensen salir mucho ya que la interpol está patrullando mucho" 

"buenos días colegas, hoy.....del espacio? Los que vendrán son del espacio?" murray tenia cierto temor con los extraterrestres y marcianos, saber que hospedarán a criaturas espaciales lo ponía un poco nervioso, "si, lamento haber olvidado ese detalle murray" sly se disculpa "pero te caerán muy bien, lo prometo, son muy simpáticos e interesantes" murray sonrie lo cual calma a la tortuga y el mapache "el murray se portara mejor que nunca". "muchas gracias murray, ahora debemos limpiar" ordena Bentley terminando su café y todos comenzaron a ordenar el lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía escrito el borrador hace tiempo pero apenas me anime a publicarlo, sly x Ratchet son mi ship favorito y al no encontrar contenido de este, me tomé la libertad de escribir mi propio fic


End file.
